Роял Риббон/Галерея
Первый сезон Приглашение на бал Upper-class ponies looking at Rarity S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Секреты дружбы Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Royal Ribbon, Lyrica and Caesar admire Fluttershy S1E20.png Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png История знаков отличия Filly Applejack Manehattan streets S1E23.png Applejack walks through Manehattan S1E23.png Stallion 'what in the world is a rooster' S1E23.png Young Applejack tongue-tied S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Canterlot S1E26.png Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Rarity's Fantasy S01E26.png Rarity ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Caesar, Royal Ribbon, Sealed Scroll, and Lyrica singing after Rainbow Dash's solo S1E26.png Pinkie Pie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends her solo S1E26.png At the Gala background ponies 3 S01E26.png Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Prince Blueblood takes a look at Rarity S1E26.png Applejack arrives with her cart S1E26.png Applejack about to start selling her items S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala 'pretty party ponies' S01E26.png Pinkie Pie 'Gotta dance' S1E26.png Pinkie Pie dancing as BG ponies watch S01E26.png Pinkie with Lyrica and Royal Ribbon S01E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie ends singing S01E26.png Pinkie Pie --It's all I ever dreamed--- S1E26.png Ponies at the gala S1E26.png Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Pinkie Pie getting ready to party S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash 'now's my chance!' S1E26.png Rainbow carrying statue S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Nobleponies watch pillars topple S01E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества A Canterlot street S2E9.png Cafe Scene S02E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Rarity at an auction S2E09.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rarity -The talk of all of Canterlot- S2E9.png Rarity off she goes S2E9.png Musical ensemble Canterlot garden party S2E09.png Rarity -Is that Princess Celestia-- S02E09.png Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Rarity walking S2E9.png Канун Дня горящего очага Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo throwing out flowers S02E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png Aerial view of flowers S02E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance about to dance S2E26.png Princess Cadance & Shining Armor start dance S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Party time S02E26.png Rarity dance S2E26.png Luna dancing S02E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарство Twilight leaping S3E13.png Twilight singing -my Ponyville- S03E13.png Twilight singing -can things ever go wrong- S03E13.png Twilight dancing on the table S3E13.png Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png Twilight helped down from table S03E13.png Twilight looks over her subjects S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Royal Ribbon -Princess Twilight will know!- S4E01.png Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Суперпони Spike looking down on Maretropolis S4E06.png Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png The audience amazed S4E08.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Будь проще! Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Эквестрийские игры Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Пятый сезон Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Fluttershy and Tree Hugger S5E7.png Giant Smooze is solid again S5E7.png Принцесса Спайк Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Налаживание отношений Canterlot library exterior shot S5E12.png Twilight teleports outside the restaurant S5E12.png Twilight calling out to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Ponies in Canterlot all wearing Princess Dresses S5E14.png Рарити идет по следу! Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Шестой сезон Не ставь карт впереди пони High-society ponies look at excited Rarity S6E14.png Sweetie Belle --didn't know you'd be this excited-- S6E14.png Rarity remembers the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Rarity --itching to right an old wrong-- S6E14.png Rarity opens the boutique's front door S6E14.png Rarity kicks high-society ponies out of the boutique S6E14.png Разное Hub Castle Creator promotions footer.jpg Wedding trumpeters promotional image S2E26.jpg First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg Gameloft Coming Soon.png en:Royal Ribbon/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей